Debaixo da Chuva
by Ms. Dango
Summary: Um dia chuvoso em Diamond City, pode trazer surpresas e algo mais para Ashley. AshleyxYoung Cricket. One-shot.


**Debaixo da chuva**

Under the rain

Em um certo dia, na Diamond City, chovia. Ashley observava a chuva e os trovões que a tempestade fazia afora. Essas coisas não a assustavam muito, devido o fato de ela praticamente ter se acostumado com isso. Deixou o seu coelho em cima de sua cama, e pegou um guarda-chuva.

- Aonde você vai, Ashley? – Perguntou Red, o pequeno "colega" de Ashley.

- Passear. – Ela disse, e saiu dali. Era estranho ela pegar um guarda-chuva. Pois, afinal de contas não precisava de um. Podia tentar usar alguma magia. Mas, sua intuição lhe dizia que tinha que usar um guarda-chuva. E de sua intuição, ela não poderia duvidar. A cidade estava totalmente encharcada. Os trovões faziam um barulho alto, e davam um certo brilho especial ao céu. A única coisa que faltava era chover granizo. Mas, a cidade é grande. Muito grande. Ashley poderia andar muito mais, ao invés de observar a paisagem da rua. Andou um pouco, e parou novamente. Havia alguém, tentando se proteger da chuva. Ashley pensou em chamá-la, mas não teve muita vontade. Não era sua real obrigação ajudar as pessoas, era?

- V-você... Me ajude, por favor! – A pessoa apareceu repentinamente na frente de Ashley. Era uma pessoa rápida. E um menino. Ashley levantou a cabeça para ver quem era, e sentiu que não o conhecia.

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou, encarando-o com seus olhos vermelhos. Eram um pouco assustadores, mas, ainda assim esse olhar não o amedontrou.

- Young Cricket. – Ele sorriu. – Quer me dar uma carona em seu guarda-chuva?

- ...Não. – Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Por favor... – Ele juntou as mãos, e se ajoelhou.

- ... Não. – Ela o respondeu novamente e se virou, voltando para a sua casa.

A cada vez que pisava no chão, fazia-se um barulho um pouco irritante. Porém, a cada um passo que Ashley dava, ela ouvia o barulhinho irritante mais do que deveria. Era um pouco baixo, mas ela ouvira. Virou a cabeça par trás e deixou escapar de seus lábios uma certa frase:

- Para de me seguir. – e sussurrou em seguida – E-eu... Deixo você ficar debaixo do meu guarda-chuva.

- Hã!? Sério? – Cricket se abixou um pouco para agradecer Ashley – Obrigado. – e sorriu.

Ashley voltou a encará-lo. E percebeu que ele era um pouco mais alto que ela. Olhava seus pés, e olhava em seguida para seu rosto novamente. Cricket riu, e pegou o guarda da chuva da mão dela.

- Eu seguro para você.

- Não precisa.

- O fato é, que a sua altura é um pouco menor que a minha. Não é mais prático se eu segurar? – Ele sugeriu, sorrindo.

- Não. Aonde você mora? – Ela perguntou, séria, mudando de assunto.

- Hum...Me deixe no Diamond dojo. Pode ser?

- Está bem.

Ela retornou a andar. Por um tempo, o silêncio predominou no local.No final das contas, Ashley permitiu que Young Cricket segurasse o seu guarda chuva. Ela olhou para a cidade, em procura do dojo. Aliás, naquele dojo, não havia somente Kat e Ana?

- O que irá fazer no dojo?- Ela perguntou, de uma forma um pouco repentina.

- Eu? Bem... Eu e meu mestre estamos lá. Aliás, aonde a senhorita-que-não-sei-o-nome mora? – Ele pareceu um pouco alegre por ter um assunto.

Ashley não o respondeu com palavras. Apenas apontou para a sua "mansão mal-assombrada". O local parecia mais sombrio, quando se olhava de fora. Não havia urubus em cima das árvores secas, devido a chuva. Mas, os trovões que faziam brilhar a mansão, formavam sombras também. O local dava medo. Muito medo.

- Ah, então alguém mora naquele local. O jardim estava um pouco seco, então eu... Oh, desculpe.

-... – Ashley estava olhando para baixo. Sentia – se um pouco nervosa. Parecia que seu cabelo ia de repente mudar de cor. De pretos para brancos. Ela tremia um pouco também.

- D-desculpa, sério! Não queria dizer aquilo... Escapou, sabe? Mas... Acho que combina com você... E-e sabe como é... Garotas que moram em casa assim são legais e...

- Legais? – Ela levantou a face, voltando ao normal aos poucos.

- S-sim. – Ele sorriu. Não sabia realmente o que estava falando. Pela primeira vez, ele gaguejava tanto. Era um medo incomum para ele. Aprendera como lutar e a se defender, assim o medo não era algo muito diferente para ele. Mas, a aura que Ashley ia emanar...

Ela ficou quieta, e abaixou a cabeça. Por que eles não chegavam logo no dojo? Droga, droga! Não devia ter seguido realmente sua intuição. Olhou para lado e se distraiu com o brulho que estava lá perto. Aparentemente, estava tendo um show. De repente, um trovão, fez um estrondo muito maior do que o show que estava tendo. Ashley que estava distraída, levou um susto. E segurou na ponta da roupa de Young Cricket.

-... – Ela olhou para o rosto dele e se soltou. Sem soltar nenhuma palavra.

Young Cricket sorriu, e perguntou-a:

- Você tem bastantes amigos?

- Não. – Ashley disse, olhando para a rua à frente. – Muitos não querem ser meus amigos. Dizem que sou assustadora.

- Não penso desse jeito. – Young Cricket respondeu, olhando para frente. – Você só quieta e vive em uma casa um pouco... Assustadora, vamos dizer. Mas, não significa que você seja assustadora.

-... Obr... - Ela ia agradecer. Mas hesitou. Nunca agradecera. Sentia um pouco de receio... Como agradecer? Mas, foi interrompida.

- Chegamos.- Ele disse. E colocou o guarda – chuva na mão de Ashley. – Obrigado pela carona. Qual o seu nome?

- Meu nome? É bom se lembrar dele... Meu nome é Ashley.

- Ashley? Eu irei me lembrar. Então...A gente se vê. Tchau. – Ele acenou e entrou correndo dentro do dojo.

Quando a porta se fechou, e o garoto que entrou no dojo desapareceu do seu campo de visão, Ashley deu um pequeno sorriso, e voltou para a sua mansão, lentamente.

* * *

_Hello guys!_

_How are you goin'?_

_Meu primeiro one-shot! E mais, AshleyxYoung Cricket. Não sei daonde surgiu esse par, mas são os meus personagens favoritos. Como Young Cricket é uma pessoa alegre, imaginei que ele se daria bem com a Ashley, que é mais quieta. _

_Espero que tenham gostado! _

_**Ashley e Young Cricket(Diamond City e dojo) não são meus. Eles são da Nintendo, do jogo Wario Ware. **_


End file.
